


Flaunt It

by FairytalesBloodAndBullets



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Almost Everybody is Kissing Almost Everybody Else, F/F, F/M, Fun, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Racism, Team as Family, love is love is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairytalesBloodAndBullets/pseuds/FairytalesBloodAndBullets
Summary: Andy and Copley insisted on a peaceful evening before they headed out, so instead of beating up the prejudiced assholes muttering about fags and people of color, the team instead flaunt their love for each other with public displays of affection.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Quynh | Noriko, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Reader, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Kudos: 35





	Flaunt It

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, help me!
> 
> Warning: There are mentions of racism and homophobia

The job takes the eight of you Stateside, to a small, bible belt town practically screaming conservative right. You wrap it up in a week, no more hassle than expected. As a rule, you avoid going out, being noticed, perhaps being remembered, when working in more rural communities. The natural slower pace, the local lingo being gossip, the our-great-grandparents-grew-up-together vibe, means people took more notice of strangers. Blending in a city is easy; here almost impossible.

Tonight, however, a job well done puts the team in a celebratory mood, so when Nile suggests going out for drinks everybody is in. Friday night means the place is packed, but Andy snags a table quickly, and a few drinks turn into dinner and a night of easy conversation, laughter, poking fun here and there, discussing whether to stick together, maybe all going on holiday. Quynh and Nile gets high scores on their respective pinball machines, Andy orders every dessert on the menu and insists on all of you tasting it with her, Joe and Nicky slow dances, and after some major cajoling you manage to drag both Booker and Copley onto the dance floor as well.

It’s when you and Booker are outside in the parking lot, for smokes and smooches, that your peace is disturbed by conversation just loud enough to carry from near a jeep a ways down from where you’re leaning against the SUV you’re renting. You noticed the group of five young men earlier in the evening, shooting hate filled looks in your general direction. Not unexpected in these parts, not a real threat, but vigilant even on a relaxed night, you committed their faces to memory, took note of the supremacist insignia among their tattoos. What you assume is the leader, is looking at Booker and you, talking trash about the disgrace of seemingly good white folk hanging around with faggots and coloreds. He catches your eye, spits on the ground and continues spewing hate to his willing listeners.

Booker, after ten years together, knows you well enough that the arm circling your waist is more about keeping you put than pulling you close. Dipping his head, he plants kisses along your shoulder, up along your neck, murmurs in your ear.

“Remember, we all promised Andy and James there would be no fighting tonight.”

“Putting on a tiny little show is entirely different from causing a scene.”

Fishing your phone from your pocket, you open the team group chat, typing quickly, Booker reading over your shoulder.

**You:** _We ran into some homophobic racist assholes near our ride. Wanna meet them?_

**Andy:** _NO FIGHTING!!_

**Joe:** _What’s the plan?_

**Nicky:** _Do you think they’re, what’s the word?_

**Joe:** _Bi-curious?_

**Nicky:** _Yes, bi-curious._

**Quynh:** _Nile, have you ever kissed a girl?_

**Nile:** _Guess I’m gonna tonight…_

**Copley:** _FML, here we go again. Just let me settle the bill._

**Andy:** _Wait there, we’ll be right out._

Some minutes later, Nicky and Joe emerge, arms slung around each other’s waists, Nicky’s hand tucked in Joe’s back pocket. They are followed by Quynh, Andy and Nile, the girls laughing, arms linked, Copley bringing up the rear.

“You two ready to head home?” Copley’s voice is just above its usual quiet volume.

Booker plants a kiss on your temple, reaches to tangle his fingers with Copley’s, bringing their joined hands up to brush his lips over Copley’s knuckles, matching the volume. “Absolutely, darling.”

Nile places a hand on your hip, leans in and lays a soft kiss full on your mouth, brazenly adding a little tongue when your lips part slightly, only stepping back when Booker addresses Copley again.

“Aren’t our girls just beautiful?”

Andy, meanwhile, had caged Quynh between her body and the passenger door, leaning in, whispering something in her ear that had Quynh laughing again, trailing a caress down Andy’s back, ending in a light squeeze of Andy’s butt before they part to get in, Joe and Nicky already making out in the back seat.

Letting go of Booker’s hand, Copley gets in, followed by you and Nile, Booker keeping an eye on the band of idiots, whose chatter had gotten more graphic and insulting, to make sure they weren’t going to do try more than murderous glares before joining you.

Andy starts the vehicle and when _I Kissed a Girl_ blares out of the speakers, Quynh turns up the volume. You’re all laughing, collectively flipping the idiots the bird as you drive away.

On your way to the house you would vacate in the morning, resting your head on Booker’s shoulder, idly toying with Nile’s braids, you thought that people like those young men would never change, never accept, never stop long enough to learn that things, people, they didn’t understand didn’t have to be feared, or hated, or forced to conform.

Sometimes, all you could do was be there to remind people like them that there would always be people in the world that loved and accepted each other as friends, as lovers, regardless of race or gender or religion or politics.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I had no plan here, just needed to feel better and started typing.
> 
> What I do know, is this stems from a straight white female being sick and tired of judgmental looks for hugging a friend of color in public (this particular friend became one 20 years ago), for being ridiculed after a conversation about a gay friend's boyfriend was eavesdropped on (apparently having gay friends is a sin), for being told she's going to hell for not trying to push Christianity on her atheist friend (because everyone should be converted). You get the idea.


End file.
